warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Minnowstar
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: radial-gradient(#116, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, .1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #00FFFF; background-size:16px 16px; color:#FFF; margin:10px; padding-right:10px;padding-left:10px;box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3); box-shadow: 0px 2px 6px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), 0px 1px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.3) inset, 0px 10px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.2) inset, 0px 10px 20px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.25) inset, 0px -15px 30px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) inset; border-top: 1px solid #999; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Timber uwu |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Order |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Ripples |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Blue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Lion |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | The Bottom Line ~ Newsies |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | Extrovert |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:radial-gradient(#116, transparent), radial-gradient(#000 15%, transparent 16%) 8px 8px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, .1) 15%, transparent 20%) 0 1px, radial-gradient(rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.1) 15%, transparent 20%) 8px 9px, #00FFFF; background-size:16px 16px; color:#FFF; margin:10px; padding-right:10px;padding-left:10px;box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3); box-shadow: 0px 2px 6px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.5), 0px 1px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.3) inset, 0px 10px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.2) inset, 0px 10px 20px rgba(255, 255, 255, 0.25) inset, 0px -15px 30px rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.3) inset; border-top: 1px solid #999; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 68 moons at death |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Leader, before death |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Clan | BayClan |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To make her Clan nice and orderly |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | StarClan |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | *Mother: Rosestream *Father: Larchclaw *Sister: Kestrelpaw |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | *Kestrelpaw *Honeystar |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | *Flowerstep |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Order, loyal cats |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Disorder, chaos, disloyal cats |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | The ability to make things p e r f e c t |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Claws and teeth |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | She doesn’t have any :V |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | “Order is best.” ~ Minnowstar |} i n f o *Belongs to Timber. Don’t take her without permission. *I don’t really use her in roleplay, only fanfiction and whatnot so don’t count on roleplaying with her. *Be ready for a Brandon Rodgers quote uwu a p p e a r a n c e :Minnowstar is a small, skinny she-cat with a steel-like gray fur color. She has gray-blue eyes and dark gray speckles near her eyes and all over her tail. p e r s o n a l i ty *Likes order, hates disorder. **Actually organized patrols herself because she thought she was best at doing it in a nice, orderly fashion. *Prefers to be in control, things really go wrong when she isn’t in control. *Kind of short tempered. *Thinks everyone but her is incompetent. **Because of this, she didn’t pick her deputies very wisely. *Stubborn and fairly self centered. h i s to r y :Minnowstar was born to Rosestream and Larchclaw of BayClan. Quickly after she was born, she decided she was going to become leader. Therefore, there was this little kit walking around bossing all the older kits around. :Six moons passes and Minnowkit was apprenticed to Blizzardpool. She trained reasonably hard and was given her warrior name, Minnowspeck. :Minnowspeck was the kind of warrior that was bossy and often tried to be in charge. text here N i n e * L i v e s 1: Life of joy, given by Littleflame 2: Life of choice, given by Ivystar 3: Life of speech, given by Pricklestar 4: Life of motherly love, given by Rosestream 5: Life of energy, given by Larchclaw 6: Life of leadership, given by Juniperstar 7: Life of justice, given by Icestar 8: Life of trust, given by Baystar g a l l e r y This is Minnowstar’s reference! Please use while drawing! 2019-11-30 09.49.35.jpg|Minnowstar by User:Qibli77 Category:Characters Category:Content (Timberdash) Category:Work In Progress Category:Leaders Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Status (Deceased) Category:She-Cats Category:StarClan Cats Category:Candidates for deletion